Hypotenusa
by NLS
Summary: Ia buta dan kesepian, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, hingga akhirnya ia mengijinkan seorang monster berteman dan hidup di dalam dirinya. /HUNHAN/Inspiration Nobody's child;The Monster;Johan's series/


Summary : Ia buta dan kesepian, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, hingga akhirnya ia mengijinkan seorang monster berteman dan hidup di dalam dirinya. /Inspiration Nobody's child;The Monster;Johan's series/

.

.

.

Main Cast : Xi Luhan : 14 Tahun

Oh Sehun : 13 Tahun

And Other.

.

.

.

Angst, Thiller, Death-Chara, OOC, Typos,

.

.

.

As a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan

.

.

.

#Prolog#

_Lelaki berambut soft pink itu terkejut, mulutnya memekik tanpa suara, ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin orang itu melakukan ini ?, Ini terlalu rumit._

" _Oh, jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ?"_

_Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya, hampir saja matanya meloncat keluar melihat orang itu berada di depan pintu, dengan, entahlah... ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, semuanya bagai gelap namun ia masih dapat melihat sekilas senyum aneh terlukis di wajah lugu orang itu._

_Ini tidak mungkin kan ?._

" _KAU GILA! , BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN INI ?! KAU PSYCHOPAT! "_

_Orang itu mendekat dengan wajah sedih, lalu bergumam pelan, walau sangat pelan ia masih bisa mendengarnya._

" _Kenapa ?..., aku hanya ingin selalu ada disisimu, mereka mengambil__**mu**__, mereka mengambil __**hyung**__,mereka mengambil semuanya ..."_

_Orang itu tertunduk, " MEREKA PANTAS MENDAPATKAN ITU! MEREKA MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA DARIKU, SEMUA HARUS MATI!" Teriaknya, matanya berkilat marah._

_Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan mundur, tidak! Ia tidak mau mati saat ini, ia masih ingin hidup._

" _Kenapa...,kenapa berjalan mundur...?, Apa kau membenciku ?" Wajah orang itu merah padam menahan tangis, ia tidak mengerti, namun ia sadar ini adalah sisi lain dari orang itu._

" _SEMUA YANG MEMBENCIKU HARUS MATI! " Teriaknya keras._

_Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, punggungnya membentur tembok, sungguh, sekarang ia benar-benar takut, amat sangat takut. Ini bukanlah dirinya, namun siapa yang tidak takut jika seorang monster akan segera mengambil raganya._

_Entah datang dari mana, namun pemuda itu dapat melihat sebotoh cairan di tangan orang itu, semakin orang itu mendekat tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia dapat mencium aroma bensin menyeruak dari dalam cairan yang ada di botol itu._

" _MENJAUH ! " _

_Ia benar-benar takut, mata orang itu berkilat merah dan semakin mendekat hingga tepat dihadapannya mengunci tubuh pemuda itu, dengan segala akal sehatnya pemuda itu dengan segera menendang selangkangan orang itu yang kemudian memekik keras dan berlari menuju pintu keluar._

"_Kau tak akan bisa kabur sayang...,kita akan mati bersama-sama" Guman orang itu dengan seringai menyeramkan memperhatikan pemuda itu yang berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci dan memperlihatkan kunci yang ada ditangannya. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat._

_Bagaiman bisa ia melakukan itu ? bukankah tadi jelas-jelas pintunya masih terbuka ?._

_Ia tidak tahu orang itu mendapat kekuatan dari mana, namun saat orang itu menerjangnya dan menyiramkan cairan berbau menyengat itu ke tubuh mereka berdua pemuda itu tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun._

_Dan sebelum pemuda itu sempat bergerak, orang itu kemudian menyalakan pemantik api dari sakunya, pemuda itu membulatkan matanya._

_Apakah ia sudah menyiapkan semua ini, dan berniat membakar mereka berdua dan mati bersama ?. _

_Orang ini benar-benar gila!, dengan seluruh suaranya pemuda itu memekik keras sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Dan belum sempat ia berpikir bagaimana rasanya saat panas membakar tubuhnya ia mendengar sebuah suara dengan nada sedih yang entah kini berasal dari sisi orang itu yang mana._

_Orang itu bergumam pelan, " Maafkan aku,__**hyung**__..."_

_##_

.

.

.

A/N : Well, gimana ?. Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya post di ffn. Maaf kalau kurang bagus. Cerita ini sebenarnya ngambil konflik dari Johan's Series dari novel kak Lexie Xu! yang keempat(buku terakhir) dan kalau belum baca lebih baik liat MV The Monster-nya Rihanna ft Eminem atau liat lirik lagu Nobody's children atau nonton film orphan wah film ini ngeri banget cocok buat orang yang suka nonton film bertema psychopat atau hallowen juga seru.

.

.

.

Review ?.


End file.
